The present invention relates to a metering device or dispenser for fluid products, of the type operating like a manually operating reciprocating volumetric pump.
A wide variety of dispenser devices of this kind, applied to bottles or the like containing a fluid product to be dispensed for use, already exists. They comprise a metering chamber with variable volume, provided with an intake valve and a delivery or expulsion valve. The fluid product to be dispensed is aspirated from the bottle into the metering chamber, when the volume of the chamber increases and is expelled when the volume of the chamber decreases. The variation in the volume of the metering chamber is obtained by means of components in relative motion, generally an operating pushbutton, a stem and a piston, comprising, together with check intake and delivery valves, a dispenser.
The closure of the traditional dispensing device is obtained by means of its rotation on the neck of the bottle whereon it is applied.
This type of dispenser functions in a satisfactory manner, allowing for generally accurate metering. However, the high number of components, commonly eleven or twelve, whereof it is constituted, the complexities of these parts, together with their difficulty of assembly, make the traditional dispensing device not suitable for a reduction of its cost below a certain level.
The present invention intends to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.
An aim of the present invention is to obtain a metering device having a reduced number of components.
Another aim of the invention is to avoid, in a metering device, components in relative motion which would increase its complexity of fabrication and assembly.
A further aim of the invention is to obtain a metering device that is simpler also in its utilisation, thanks to ergonomic characteristics connected with the lack of parts in relative motion.
Yet another aim of the invention is to obtain a metering device at a reduced fabrication cost.
Therefore, the present invention provides a metering device for fluid products, of the type operating as a manually operated reciprocating volumetric pump having a pump body, provided with suction tube and applied by means of a cap to a bottle or the like containing a fluid product to be dispensed, which from a general point of view, is characterised in that it operates like a reciprocating membrane volumetric pump comprising:
an elastically deformable pushbutton, applied superiorly to the pump body and defining therewith a metering chamber provided with an intake valve from the interior of the bottle and an expulsion or delivery valve towards the exterior of the bottle;
a dispenser, mounted on said cap and provided with a spout comprising a conduit for emitting the content of the bottle communicating with the delivery valve;
at least a compensation channel, which replaces the extracted fluid with air coming from the exterior, provided externally to said metering chamber and to said emission conduit, in said dispenser, pushbutton and pump body for communication between the exterior and the interior of the bottle.